


99 Problems of Akaashi Keiji

by awkwardedgeworth



Series: gravity holds us down [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, akaashi overthinks again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now Akaashi is familiar with Bokuto. He knows that the loop-sided circles on the board leans more towards the left than the right. Akaashi knows which documentaries are always going to air this week because Bokuto would attempt to drag him to watch one at his house, which will turn to two, then five, and then the whole series of Harry Potter. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know how long it's been since he's fallen for him.</p><p> </p><p>or, in which Akaashi suddenly realizes he has 99 problems and they're all Bokuto Koutarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Problems of Akaashi Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaand i wrote a sequel. and this is going to be a series. i am trash and bokuaka is my weakness.

 

 

 

Bokuto Koutarou enters Akaashi's life in a series of  _HEY HEY HEY_ , a strong clap on his shoulder and the sunniest grin that looks as if his face is going to split apart. His sharp, angled eyebrows are wagging playfully at him as Akaashi takes in his hair and confident posture brimming with joy. He's wearing his warm up leggings underneath his shorts and Akaashi can see his knee pads pooling at the base of his ankles being held up by his shoes. He is literally vibrating as he says,  _YOU'RE OUR NEW SETTER RIGHT? I CAN SO TELL YOU'RE OUR SETTER! MY NAME IS BOKUTO! I'M GOING TO BE THE ACE ONE DAY AND TAKE THE NATIONAL TITLE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?_ before the captain drags him away with a scowl.

 

(That was their first time meeting each other)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi practices his tosses alone, to the white stripe on paint on the wall. It's somewhat a grounding practice because he can close his eyes and just do the motions and he knows the ball will hit the same spot each time. He's been doing this since middle school and knows how much pressure to exert to push the ball a certain path.

 

"HEY AKAASHI!"

 

The volleyball hits him square on the nose, with enough force for Akaashi to hear a quiet  _crack_ and his eyes flies open and he sees Bokuto, menace of the team, run up to him with a grin that falters when he notices the blood leaking out furiously.

 

" _OH **SHIT** I'MSOSORRY!_" The ace cries, running around in a circle in front of Akaashi, and the setter digs in his pocket for tissues. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD YOUR EYES OPEN-"

 

His sentence is a little muffled, but he spits it through his teeth, "It's okay, Bokuto-san." The gymnasium is suddenly very loud and he wants it restored to its quiet environment before Bokuto entered. "Stop dancing, my nose has stopped bleeding."

 

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Like, I'm  **sorry**. I thought your eyes were open-"

 

"It's okay."

 

"-what if you broke your fingers?! The captain would skewer my head-"

 

"A volleyball can't break my fingers."

 

"- _and parade it around during practice and give me an extra set of lunges for ruining your fingers!_ " The ace shrieks, completely going off tangent. "I really want to be friends with you though, you seem really cool and poised anD I'VE RUINED THAT CHANCE!"

 

Akaashi sighs, before holding up a hand that wasn't holding the bloody tissues. "Bokuto-san, we can be friends, please stop breaking my eardrums."

 

"REALLY REALLY?" Akaashi sees the face splitting grin again and flinches when Bokuto grabs his hands in his own. "PROMISE?"

 

"Yes, but personal space please-"

 

"WOOHOO! TOSS TO ME, AKAASHI!"

 

He doesn't know what he has gotten himself into.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Akaashi is tasked with the duty to keep the captain and ace in check. He was knighted by the former captain and was given a look that was between pitying and gratifying. Bokuto shouts in his ear on the first day of practice of Akaashi's second year in Fukurodani and promises their team to win the National Title. Then the ace hops around, and much to Akaashi's chagrin, asks him to drag a whiteboard full of Bokuto's diagrams so he can begin explaining their training regiment.

 

By now Akaashi is familiar with Bokuto. He knows that the loop-sided circles on the board leans more towards the left than the right. Akaashi knows which documentaries are always going to air this week because Bokuto would attempt to drag him to watch one at his house, which will turn to two, then five, and then the whole series of  _Harry Potter_. 

 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto whines, pointing to a little section of small writing. "I can't read this."

 

Akaashi suppresses an urge to sigh. "It says, 'circuit training twice a week in the mornings.'"

 

He doesn't know how many times he has tossed to Bokuto, how many times Bokuto had spiked his toss, how many cheers and whoops and hugs he has received from the ace. Doesn't know how many times he has gone out with Bokuto to buy the team's volleyballs ("Hey hey hey this set of three is on sale!") and replace their knee pads. Doesn't know how many times he has gotten tea for him and orange slushie bubble tea for Bokuto. Doesn't know how many times he has saved Bokuto's ass in Classical Literature or the number of texts they've sent each other or the times he woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling that has turned familiar over time with the presence of the ace snoring quietly, head on table after a long night of cramming.

 

_He doesn't know how long it's been since he's fallen for him._

  
Akaashi Keiji doesn't usually make many friends, but he did make several acquaintances during the stretch of Training Camp. It was interesting to see new people- especially the ones who thought every sky line was Tokyo Tower. 

 

When he made friends with Karasuno's intense setter Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi saw right through his affections for the orange haired middle blocker, and bluntly asked, "Are you two dating?"

 

The answer had been a splutter and a very poorly aimed serve that nearly bounced off one of the managers.

The next time he sees Kageyama Tobio is the second week of Training Camp after Akaashi has shaken off both Kuroo, Bokuto and Tsukishima to the courtyard to relax.

 

"A-Akaashi-san!"

 

The younger setter ducks his head and bends his spine into a stiff bow, and Akaashi walks towards him before looking at the bench and saying quietly, "Can I sit here?" and Kageyama enthusiastically blowing off his eardrums with  _YES YOU CAN! PLEASE!_

Akaashi studies the cobbled bricks of the courtyard and listens to the distant noises of people hollering their way to the main building for dinner. The wind feels nice against his skin and he eventually hears Kageyama's question.

 

"...in love with Bokuto-san?"

 

He freezes, before murmuring softly and picking up the dusty volleyball between them and spinning it on the tip of his finger like a basketball. His eyes roam aimlessly over the blur of oranges and whites, and the white immediately makes him think of a certain captain dancing around in his mind. "...How?"

 

"Because you have the same look as I do when I see the dumbass." Akaashi wouldn't describe Kageyama's voice as soothing, but it did soften when the younger setter says "the dumbass".

 

And then Akaashi thinks Kageyama is whipped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They're playing against Shinzen today, and Akaashi keeps Bokuto on his radar because the ace has been twitchy ever since training camp- which was no surprise because Bokuto Koutarou discovered the existence that is Hinata Shouyou.

 

Nevertheless, Akaashi has been getting nonstop texts about the short middle blocker. Bokuto fawns over him like a cute baby squid and Akaashi has to remind him that their game against Shinzen is coming up very soon and to put that phone down or he'll take the battery out and drain it.

 

It serves Akaashi as a good reminder that these games usually makes him more awestruck of the object of his affections and that his eyes may or may not be flickering more towards the captain, aside from obvious keep-eye-on-him reasons. Bokuto is an immense presence on court, and directs all eyes to him. 

 

"HEYYY AKAASHI! TO ME! TO ME!" 

 

The moment the ball lands in Akaashi's hands, he feels the spongy surface, and he aims it- right where Bokuto's hands would be.

 

Whether he believes it or not, Akaashi considers him as Fukurodani's eyes. They're all able to work without him, but with him there, they're unbeatable. 

 

Bokuto barrels into him, eyes wide and mouth stretching itself widely before he sees  _something_ in Akaashi and falters.

 

Akaashi's blood runs cold when their ace splutters excuses at him and runs out of the gym before any of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Bokuto-san are you feeling better?"

 

Akaashi had spent the better half of the weekend in his room with his brain feeling strangely numb and what his neighbors might describe as 'feeling stoned', opting to spend time staring at his science books with enough intensity that he thinks it should go up in flames. His brain seemed to have a knack for replaying memories of Bokuto, varying from Bokuto greeting Akaashi with a chirpy HEY HEY HEY to his moods and the times they were caught in a rainstorm one day and sprinted to Akaashi's house, and how Bokuto changed Akaashi's laptop background to a family of owlets. How Bokuto forced him to watch one of the special documentaries running on tv because  _I can't miss this!_   _Watch this with me- it'll be fun you can see how cute they are- NO NOT HACHI. NOT THIS MOVIE OH GOD AKAASHI DON'T-_

His heart twinged and Akaashi opened his book and slams his head down on a diagram of a heart in cross section.

 

But right now, in front of him, Akaashi would be blind to miss the uncomfortable twitches the ace is sending. Bokuto drops the ball, and Akaashi bends down to reach it, and when Bokuto looks up, he flinches. "Yeah- yeah! Why you ask, Akaashi?"

 

"Shark week starts in seven days." Bokuto looks like he's going to faint anytime soon, so Akaashi orders the strange tingly feel in his gut to buzz off before continuing, "You know, Bokuto-san, you should focus during practice, you're showing a bad example to the first years. They look up to you."

 

Bokuto's face clears and he begins to bounce on the balls of his feet. "Yeah.... Yeah! You're right! Alright Akaashi! Toss to me!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's their practice against Aoba Johsai when their relationship changes.

 

Akaashi can feel his mouth turn down. "...come on Bokuto-san, it's not the time to be sitting on floors." Turnip and his lackie is laughing at Bokuto, and Akaashi feels a sharp tinge of irritation towards the two. He extends his hands out and waits for Bokuto to grab it. "...Bokuto-san?"

 

"Oi, Akaashi, did Bokuto trip?"

 

"No. Bokuto-san come on. Just take my hand." Bokuto's eyes are glassy looking, and Akaashi feels his blood run cold and immediately crouches down to peer frantically into Bokuto's eyes. Did he somehow trip and hit his head on the floor? Was there a concussion? Should he ask Bokuto to follow his index finger-

 

"Keiji." It was slow, but he definitely said his name. 

 

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" 

 

" _Ithinkilikeyou!_ "

 

His brain recognizes the sound of Iwaizumi punching Oikawa in the arm and Bokuto's sharp inhale and how Akaashi's breathing stopped. Like all the air in his lungs were vacuumed out and his head feels like a cotton ball and were the lights ever this bright and sharp-

 

Then Bokuto scrambles to his feet, and still crouching, Akaashi darts forward and feels their hands brush before the captain turns away and bolts straight to the gymnasium door.

 

" _Bokuto!_ "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...Hello?"

 

"...Sawamura-san."

 

"Um, hi. It's Akaashi, right? From Fukurodani?" Confusion is present in Sawamura's voice. "Is there something I can help you with?" Now it's more upbeat, and a little fatherly-sounding. Mature. Warm.

 

He tells the Karasuno captain the gist of what has happened. "Our captain ran out, and he won't answer his cellphone. He's been skipping school."

 

There's a scuffle in the background, and Akaashi thinks he hears Kuroo's familiar snicker, but pushes it away due to how late it was. There are more serious matters at hand, like how his teammates grilled him gleefully about Bokuto's confession, and the last thing he needed was more pity (which he received plenty from the manager).

 

"I'm confident to say that he's embarrassed." Sawamura thinks out loud, as Akaashi pushes away his physics homework to stretch on his bed. "You can always try to fish him out with a bait."

 

"Bait?" Now that he's resting horizontally, he can hear the tapping of laptop keys from the other end. It seems that pulling all nighters are popular among the second and third years this early into the school year. 

 

Sawamura makes an agreeing hum. "You can try that, but either way he has to face you one way or another."

 

"Thank you, Sawamura-san."

 

"No really- Sawamura is fine."

 

"Okay. Thank you, Sawamura. Good night."

 

"Good luck!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Honestly, how in the world is he interested in the person cowering behind Konoha as if he can block Bokuto's white hair and leggings. 

 

"Bokuto-san."

 

The ace flinches and chooses to study the ground, which Akaashi had cleaned all by himself last practice because a certain someone skipped.  "A-Akaashi! H-Hey Hey Heyyyyy!" 

 

"Get your jersey on, Bokuto-san."

 

"Where's Karasuno?" Bokuto's amber eyes are flitting anywhere except his eyes. Akaashi sees movement out of the corner of his eyes and raises one eyebrow to direct his irritated look at Konoha, who waves and gives him a thumbs up before running out of the gym.

 

"I lied about that to your mom." Bokuto's amber eyes jumps up in surprise, and Akaashi sees that there are faint dark circles underneath them, much like his own. And because he knows the captain inside and out, he adds, "You would avoid coming to school until you come up with a good plan to avoid me, wouldn't you?"

 

Nervous chuckle. "I know I shouldn't have taken what Hinata said to heart- can we just forget about all of this and-"

 

  
Like the animal he so fiercely resembles, Akaashi cuts Bokuto off before he starts hooting out ramblings. "Bokuto-san."

 

"Y-Yes?!"

 

The words just flow so naturally out of his mouth Akaashi wonders why he hasn't said them earlier. Why he spent nights lying on his bed, wide awake with insomnia thinking about Bokuto Bokuto Bokuto-

 

He holds Bokuto's owlish gaze. "Let's watch Shark Week together."

 

The effect is immediate. Bokuto Koutarou jumps up in the air, wearing an identical grin to the one Akaashi first saw him with, before running up to him, ignoring all personal spaces and hugging him. Akaashi is drowning in the warmth and closes his eyelids and breathes in the sharp pine and detergent, before circling his arms around him.


End file.
